Quinn's Old Friend
by deeha
Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, a taxi driver at night, and friends with Rachel Berry. One night she picks up an old friend and to keep up appearances Quinn says she is dating someone...
1. We Meet Again

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 1: We Meet Again<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>New York was actually quite serene at night. At least that's what Quinn thought while she drove her cab waiting to pick up someone who needed a ride. It had been six years since graduation and leaving good old Lima, Ohio behind. She finished art school and was working at a gallery during the day, but she still needed a little more to make ends-meat. In fact it was Berry who suggested Quinn do some taxi driving. Yes. That Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry from McKinley High. Both were going to New York for school so they kept in touch. Anyways, Berry was also a part-time driver. Mostly she would go to auditions then wait in the garage hoping to get a call back or even a decent hello from her manager. Sometimes Quinn and Berry would wait together for their shift and play cards or eat at the local bar next door called Mario's.<p>

The garage seemed like a nice little hangout for the drivers and the mechanics, and it was reminiscent of their hanging out at Burt's shop when they were in glee club. Sometimes Quinn would daydream and pretend the whole club worked there and fit the parts of the show _Taxi_ – Finn would be the misunderstood mechanic, Puck would be the hopeful boxer, and Brittany would be like Reverend Jim. But it was just Berry and Quinn. And Quinn liked leaving the past behind her. But tonight it just didn't want to let her be.

She pulled her taxi to the side when she noticed a woman flagging her down. The lady got in and gave Quinn the directions to her flat. As Quinn pulled out into the light traffic she heard the lady smirk, albeit a familiar smirk. All of the sudden the lady starting singing Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" and something clicked in Quinn and she helped finish the verse "hold onto that feeling..."

"Quinn is that you? It's me Santana!"


	2. Old Rivalries

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 2: Old Rivalries<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>"After all these years. Fabray. I've been wondering what you might be doing." Santana merrily said as she snuggled back into the bunk seat of Quinn's taxi.<p>

"How close did you come to this?" Quinn questioned as she peered into her rear-view mirror trying to get a better look at her friend from days long past. She looked good. Like. Really good.

"Not even close. Jeebus, it's been forever! Tell me about yourself!"

"Why don't you go first?" Quinn said through a smile as she tried to drive faster to Santana's flat. Old memories running past her mind, their old rivalries at it again and Quinn just wanted out. But Santana seemed pretty pleased to share her last few wonderful years.

"Oh, what's to tell? I own an advertising company. I have a co-op in Manhattan. I just got back from a trip in Europe. And this bitch is dating a Victoria Secrets model. Now...you?"

Quinn could practically hear the scoreboard flip for Team Santana and dreaded that she had to share. But Santana sat in rapt attention, waiting to hear what Quinn had to say.

"Well. Beside this, I'm a receptionist at an art gallery, and I get to see Beth on the weekends, and...that's it." Quinn tried to say with energy and pride.

"Well!...Regardless you look nice."

"You don't have to sound sorry for me."

"Oh, I didn't mean to."

"Because I'm happy."

"You look happy."

"Yea."

"Yea?"

"And I'm dating a girl too!"

"What?"


	3. Breaking the, well, interesting news

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 3: Breaking the, well, interesting news.<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Quinn didn't get much sleep that night after dropping off Santana at her luxury flat in New York. Quinn was lucky to dodge the last few questions Santana had, but it left a churning in her stomach. She didn't like lying and thought she had grown out of that, just like she grew out of Lima. But something about Santana had Quinn regress to her old habits. She walked dejectedly into the Taxi's garage and made her way towards good ole' Berry who was reading a script at the card table.<p>

"I hate everything today. Don't look at me, I'm a mess. I didn't even floss."

"Quinn, it's only the morning. You can hardly make that assertion. Furthermore, you are quite presentable, as always. What's got you down?" Berry said as she finished reading the page of her script and then rummaged in her purse to find some breath mints.

"It all started when I picked up Santana."

Berry found the breath mints...but spilled them all over the floor in her surprise.

"SANTANA? Cigar smoking, Wrong side of the tracks, Lima Heights Adjacent, Girl who actually wanted to _murder_ me, Glee club? THAT SANTANA?"

"Well, I don't think she actually smoked cigars. But yes. That Santana."

"Oh." Rachel calmly composed herself, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and handed Quinn a mint that landed on her lap. "How is she? Did she look good? Is she fat?"

"She's doing amazingly well. She isn't fat. She looked good. Like. Really good." Quinn said while chewing on the mint.

"Why is it that those high school clichés never really happen. Just once I would like to hear that my mortal enemy from high school turned out really fat and is living life miserably."

"Well, I'm not fat. But my life is pretty miserable."

"Oh, Quinn that's not true."

"Did you just say I'm fat?"

"No, I meant your life is anything but miserable! You have a great job, you have Beth, you're taxi driver of the month! You've got great things happening in your life! And we're great friends now! There isn't anything that Santana has that can top that!"

"Did I tell you she's dating a Victoria's Secret model?"

Berry's mouth dropped. Quinn nodded.

"Want to go to Mario's and watch me eat like four hundred pizzas?" Quinn suggested.

"Great idea."

"Yea, I wish I had great ideas all the time. I kind of told her that I'm dating."

"Who are you dating?"

They were on their way out when the phone rang, and of course the dispatcher yelled through the intercom, "FABRAY, telephone. LOPEZ wants you."


	4. Little Adventure

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 4: Little Adventure<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel sat in a booth at one of New York's finest diners. Quinn nervously looked around as Rachel scrutinized the flatware. The place wasn't crowded but had an ambience that was romantic and subdue. Light waves of live violin playing was in the background, and dim lights hung over the tables. Everything would've been described as a perfect first date, if Quinn could just relax. But seeing as she hadn't been on a date in a couple years, and Rachel was really her only friend in the great big city who didn't mind eating at Mario's, she was a little nervous. Plus her stomach was still woozy from the lying.<p>

"Rachel. I cannot believe we are doing this! She'll never believe that you and I are going out. She'll see right through it! Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"You told Santana that you had a girl crazy about you. You're going to have a girl _crazy_ about you. That will worship the ground you walk on. Quinn, really, I'm an aspiring Broadway actress. I see this as an exercise and great practice. Also this would go great in my tell all."

"Rachel Berry. This cannot and will not go in your tell all."

"And why not? It's a cute little adventure!"

Quinn wanted to continue on with her admonishments, in fact she was ready to book out of the restaurant and call Santana later with some excuse like...she was out of floss and needed to buy some. But after Santana had called the garage and insisted that Quinn meet her for dinner, Quinn had no other option but to live out her lie. And who better to help her than the one and only, Rachel Berry. Quinn just really wanted to best Santana. But by the looks of it, Santana had the goods. Quinn caught sight of Santana as she entered and quickly batted at Rachel to stop playing with the flatware.

"Oh my God. She's here. And with va-va-voom."

"Oh. Yes. She is lovely."

Santana walked into the restaurant wearing a red dress but also a lovely woman on her arm. Quinn could feel the impending doom wash over her. But Rachel simply grabbed her hand and willed her to look her way. Quinn did. Rachel smiled her megawatt smile. Quinn relaxed.

"Now Quinn, when they get here. Just remember to be your lovely self. I'll handle the rest."

Quinn was about to question her. After all they really didn't have a game plan. And if you remember Team Santana already had like 5 points on the scoreboard. But Santana was on the prowl and had already sauntered her way to their table. Quinn was resigned to follow Rachel Berry's 'most likely already well thought out plan.' When Santana finally got to the table it was no surprise at what she said.

"Berry? I don't believe it."


	5. Getting Warmer

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 5: Getting Warmer<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn devised an escape plan. If she could jump out of their horseshoe booth, roll under the adjacent table, and sprint across the dance floor...she just might be able to get out alive. But she couldn't leave Rachel. Also for the fact that Rachel was still holding her hand. It was kind of a nice feeling. Scratch that. It was really nice. And Rachel's thumb was rubbing tiny circles into her palm. Quinn just kind of stared at their intertwined hands. And then Rachel was pulling her to sit closer to her. Quinn liked that. Oh. But then some stranger sat on her other side...and then Santana sat down too. Quinn didn't like that.<p>

Santana and her date ordered martinis and then Rachel ordered champagne for herself and Quinn. Quinn gave a frown face, not expecting to roll out the dough. She didn't get that much from driving a Taxi, and her job at the gallery was still minimum at best. But Rachel seemed to read her mind and just mouthed "relax." Quinn's frown turned upside down. Quinn continued to watch her lips. You know. In case they said something. Oh. The lips were moving.

"It's kind of an anniversary for us." Rachel said to Santana's date. Quinn didn't catch her name. But she certainly caught Santana's stare.

"Oh it is?" Santana said as she continued her stare down.

"Yes. It was, night time when we met." Rachel said with a twinkle in her eye.

Santana's date laughed. Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn wanted to roll her eyes too but she was distracted with the twinkle in Rachel's eye.

Their drinks arrived. And Santana raised her glass to make a toast.

"Well, to old friends. Hopefully, Anya and I will get to catch up on you two."

Quinn looked to her left where Anya was sitting. She was a dainty little thing with sultry eyes. But not as nice and warm as Rachel's eyes. Quinn decided to look into Rachel's eyes instead. Rachel started to talk and Quinn's eyes glanced back again to Rachel's lips.

"Thank you Santana. How are your drinks?"

"Peachy. But not as good as these martinis we had in a little bar in Europe named Cecil's. Have you ever been?" Santana smirked knowingly that she had world traveling stuck under her belt. Quinn shoulders dropped. She was happy just to get out of Lima. New York seemed pretty good enough to her. But maybe she wanted to go to Europe too? Visit the galleries?

"Uh, no Santana. We don't really travel. But you know we don't really need to go places...I mean we have our entire world right here in New York city. We have each other." Rachel suavely said as she snuggled into Quinn's side and continued to rub little circles into Quinn's palm. Quinn erased the notion of traveling to Europe. Her unsettled stomach from lying was settled and now her head was spinning. Much like in the direction of Rachel's tiny fingers dancing in Quinn's hand. This was much better.

"Oh we don't travel that much as we use to." Anya said her first words to the couple. Quinn's head sort of snapped up to hear where the voice came from. It almost sounded to Quinn, that Anya had a little jealously in her voice. Did Rachel just score a point for Team Quinn? Making Santana's date jealous was worth a point right? Quinn warmed to the idea. Or was she warm because Rachel was sitting close to her?


	6. In Deep

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 6: In Deep<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn was feeling mighty big. Anya was eating up every little joke Rachel fed her. And Santana's "confused as heck look" was the cherry on top for Quinn. Strike that. Best of all was: Rachel was still holding and snuggling Quinn.<p>

Sure Quinn was hot stuff in Lima. But when she got to New York, she was a little fish in a big pond. So, sticking close to Berry seemed like a necessary safety precaution - possibly useful as a shield or something. But as time worn through, Quinn realized that Berry Rachel was just always there, actually always taking care of her. You know, like if she needed an "in" for a job as a taxi driver or even for simple things like if she needed a breath mint...Rachel had one.

It was nice for Quinn to have someone hold her. She wished she didn't have to be on display. She also hoped that Rachel wasn't truly acting...

"So how did you two get together?" Anya questioned Rachel.

Quinn raised her right eyebrow in panic and curiosity. She wanted to know how "they met up" too.

Santana also honed in her listening for any false tells.

Rachel, of course, was calm as ever and had this grin from ear to ear.

"Well, I was at a museum and I came upon the most exquisite piece of art." Rachel said then paused and made a furtive glance to Quinn. Quinn blushed, but her eyes begged Rachel to go on.

"I was stunned. It was Quinn. My high-school crush standing before me. But by the time I was able to speak, she vanished. So I went to the museum whenever I could after that, just for the one chance I might see her." Rachel continued on while looking deep, deep, into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes looking for her, and she could also feel Anya edge closer to her to get Rachel to continue with the story.

Anya was really invested.

"How long did this go on?" Anya whispered eagerly.

"Oh, 2, 3 years." Rachel stated.

"3 years?" Santana said in disbelief.

Quinn gave Santana the evil eye. How dare she question Rachel's intensity. Rachel was intense okay. The kind of intense Quinn liked. Oh, Rachel was speaking again...

"Yes. And then one day, I gave up. It must have been a dream and I imagined the whole thing."

"No." Anya almost cried. Even Quinn felt sad.

"Yes. So, that day, I left the museum ready to give up."

"No." Anya whined.

Quinn thought "no..." as well.

"Yes, I remember it was raining. So I hailed a taxi. But can you imagine my surprise and guess who was driving that taxi?" Rachel asked Anya.

"Me?" Quinn asked and answered.

Anya squealed.

Santana looked at Anya like she was crazy.

Rachel just smiled at Quinn.

Quinn let her.


	7. Here in my Heart

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 7: Here in my Heart<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

Their food had arrived. Quinn's senses were overwhelmed. First, she was sandwiched between two incredibly hot women. Second, Santana looked like she was jealous. And lastly, she had meat in front of her. It was really turning out to be a good night.

Everyone started eating and Quinn was ready to dig in with her fork. But she couldn't lift her left hand to grab a knife. Oh. Rachel. She was still holding onto her hand.

Right here, Quinn faced the most difficult choice of the evening. To cut meat...or...to hold Rachel's hand?

Only Anya seemed to notice. She smiled at the two. She could feel the love. And she loved it. She just loved when romance was in the air. And she could see that Quinn was having a Sophie's choice dilemma.

"Quinn do you want me to cut your meat?" Anya innocently asked.

"Oh! Quinn! Why didn't you say something?" Rachel gasped and let Quinn have her hand back.

Silently Quinn's heart said "no...come back..."

"No...come back..." Quinn actually whined to Rachel and started moving her knife towards Anya. She did offer to cut her meat.

"I'll be right here and hold your hand right after, I promise." Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled satisfied and began to cut her meat. Anya smiled at the resolution. Santana kept staring as she stuffed a mushroom into her mouth.

"We have this strange habit. It seems whenever we're together, we forget everyone is in the room." Rachel explained.

Santana almost choked on her mushroom. Anya lightly patted Santana on the back as she look at Rachel with adoring eyes. Quinn really couldn't blame Anya for looking at Rachel that way. Rachel was pretty adorable.

When Santana regained her composure she was on attack mode.

"So Berry, how are you getting along with Quinn's daughter, Beth?" she said with pointed aim in hopes of riling up Quinn's past.

Rachel didn't take the bait.

"Oh, I love Beth! In fact, one of my favorite children's stories is about Beth."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Santana said sarcastically. Anya didn't seem to notice as she perked up ready to hear another story from Rachel.

Quinn on the other hand was a little wary. She tried to think of when Rachel and Beth ever spent time together. There was that one time when Quinn was stuck at the gallery and Rachel offered to pick up Beth from school. But other than that...Rachel didn't really know Beth.

"Well, Quinn was tucking in Beth for the night, and they said their evening prayer. And Quinn noticed that Beth's night light was broken."

Quinn vaguely remembered the details that Rachel was describing. She turned her head to the side wondering what Rachel was telling.

"Quinn asked if Beth wanted her to leave the bedroom light on. In case Beth was afraid of the dark."

Quinn then remembered this precious moment between her and Beth. She remembered telling Rachel since she thought it was so cute, and now somehow, Rachel was remembering it too.

"And Beth simply took Quinn's hands and brought it toward her little heart and said that she wasn't afraid of the dark. Because she knew that Quinn was in her heart, taking care of her."

This time even Santana had to admit that that was a touching moment. Anya, who was enamored by this time, had her chin resting on the palm of her hands as her elbows rested on the table. To say that Rachel had Anya wrapped around every little word would be an understatement. Quinn was enamored too.

"I can't believe you remember that. That happened 2, 3 years ago. How did you remember that?" Quinn asked.

"I remember everything." Rachel said bashfully and truthfully.

Quinn was taken in. This time Rachel didn't make up a story to impress Santana, but was telling the truth and it actually did impress Santana. Quinn was impressed. Rachel held her hand again and Quinn smiled.

"I hope you're done with your meat because I want to hold your hand." Rachel said sweetly.

Quinn full on blushed and forgot all about her meat.


	8. Exactly

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 8: Exactly<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>What was beginning to look like the longest "dinner double date thing" Santana had ever been on, was in Quinn's mind something she really didn't want to end. They were happily eating their dessert (except for Santana who was miffed) when the violins started playing a sweet melodic tune.<p>

"Oh! Quinn, listen! They're playing our song." Rachel excitedly grabbed Quinn's arm.

Quinn may or may not have, but definitely did, flex her arm. Maybe Rachel was into firm and fit women?

Rachel pulled her out of the booth and brought Quinn to the dance floor. Quinn somehow just floated right into Rachel's arms and was pleasantly surprised that she felt so comfortable. It didn't matter to her that she knew they didn't have "a song." All that mattered was that Rachel wanted to hold Quinn, and Quinn was going to let her have her way.

Santana and Anya watched them dance.

"Santana what song is it?" Anya asked.

Santana listened and tried to recognize the tune. When it came to her, she actually thought it was a pretty romantic song.

"It's _Someone Like You_. Van Morrison sang it."

"Oh, I don't know it."

Santana smiled at Anya and finally put her attitude away. She scooted closer to Anya and started to sing it. Little did she know, Rachel was also singing it to Quinn while they were dancing.

"_I've been searching a long time. For someone exactly like you..._" Rachel sang close into Quinn's ear. Quinn felt warm all over and her ear tingled.

"_I've been travelling all around the word...Waiting for you to come through..._" Santana whispered into Anya' ear as she wrapped her arm around Anya's waist. Anya sighed.

"_Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile._" Rachel brought her eyes to Quinn's and held her still on the dance floor.

"_Someone like you, keeps me satisfied._" Santana smirked into Anya's ear and Anya giggled. Santana no longer minded about the dinner.

"_Someone exactly like you._" Rachel said as she breathed out and Quinn held her tighter.

Quinn wanted more. More of everything, more tingling feelings, more Rachel singing to her and only her, making the world feel like it stood still for her. Quinn squeezed Rachel in her arms hopefully transferring some sort of message from her heart through her arms into Rachel. She wanted Rachel to know that she had finally found her too and that they didn't need to search any more.

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and kissed her collarbone. Quinn's heart jumped and immediately tingles were all over her body. She barely noticed that Rachel started to sway again with the music. Quinn's body just naturally moved with Rachel's.

Rachel's fingertips graced up Quinn's arm as if she was playing the piano. Quinn memorized every note Rachel's fingers played. And when Rachel's fingers met the back of Quinn's neck, Quinn's knees buckled. She had no idea that Rachel was so sensual. It was a lovely and welcomed surprise.

The music continued to play but Quinn's head was full of Rachel's stories and memories of how Rachel made her feel loved. She was overwhelmed and satisfied at the same time. She needed to tell Rachel. She needed to do something. She needed to, or else she would explode.

But as you probably have noticed, Quinn is a pretty quiet soul. The entire dinner was a Rachel Berry show. But Quinn forced herself to focus and use her words to tell Rachel...something.

Rachel felt the inner turmoil in Quinn. She looked up and smiled at Quinn hoping to relax her.

It worked. And then Quinn knew what to do. She would sing.

"_I've been travellin' a hard road...Lookin' for someone exactly like you._"

Rachel's breath hitched. She wasn't expecting Quinn to sing back to her. It pleased her immensely.

"_I've been carryin' my heavy load...Waiting for the light to come, shining through._"

Quinn felt more sure of herself and rested her forehead on Rachel's.

"_Someone like you makes it, all worth while...Someone like you keeps me satisfied._"

Quinn could tell that Rachel was smiling and that made Quinn all the more happier.

"_Someone exactly like you._"

Then Quinn nuzzled Rachel and Rachel lifted her head up. They looked into each others eyes and then it happened. They kissed.


	9. Caught In the Act

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 9: Caught In the Act<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn was literally dancing in the moonlight, and with Rachel Berry, no less. She felt like Vera-Ellen in <em>White Christmas<em>, because Rachel actually twirled them outside to the restaurant's patio. The trees had white lights in them, a fire pit burned warmly, and the stars in the sky were really bright - everything was just perfect. Romantic? Check. And Quinn was ready to continue with the kissing, because the kiss was amazing. Quinn was in the mood. She felt like a winner, and she wanted to bask in the glory of winning...with Rachel's lips.

"Quinn! I think we fooled them!"

Berzerbit. The synaptic wiring in Quinn's brain short circuited. Rachel was still acting? Quinn's eyebrows furrowed together and made her "wtf" face.

"I mean Anya was just eating it up - hook, line, and sinker - and Santana, her face when we kissed...Quinn are you alright?"

Quinn wasn't buying it. There is no way Rachel was acting.

"Rachel. I'm not buying it. You're not that great of an actress."

It was turn for Rachel's "wtf" face.

"Pardon me? I'll have you know that I am an excellent actress. I've been reviewed just as such!"

"No, Rachel. You misunderstand me. You weren't acting. You were being real in there. You have feelings for me."

"Quinn, I hate to disillusion you - but I was acting! And all for your sake I might add!"

Quinn smiled and stepped into Rachel's space.

"Come on Rachel. Be honest. I know a real kiss from a fake one, and that kiss was a 'you're crazy for me kiss'. Am I right?"

Now Rachel was really steamed. Quinn just looked like she was a love-strucked puppy.

"Quinn! I was playing a part! If you remember, I said at the beginning of the night: _You_ told Santana that _you_ had a girl crazy about _you_. _You're_ going to have a girl _crazy_ about _you_. That will worship the ground _you_ walk on."

"Rachel, _you_ don't have to keep up the 'act'. I like _you_ too."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Her brain went berzerbit. Quinn liked her! But Rachel wasn't about to let Quinn question her acting...even if Quinn was right. Totally right.

"Quinn, you're mistaken. I am a professional."

Quinn knew what Rachel was doing, and Quinn liked being on a winning team. Remember...making Santana jealous made Quinn feel really good. Now, making Rachel confess would make Quinn feel _really_ good.

"Rachel, I know what you're doing. You can't tell me that you weren't turned on back there."

"Quinn! Turned on? I would never."

Never? Now Quinn was a little affronted.

"Never? Oh, come on! I'm the _most exquisite piece of art_ you've ever seen."

"Oh, Quinn. Please, that was part of the act!"

"Rachel, there is no way that what went on in there didn't get you excited."

"Excited? Oh that is just..."

"I know you felt something in that kiss. It was real!"

"Quinn! If you're that hung up on a kiss...here I'll do it again, just to show you that it was not real!"

Rachel jumped Quinn and laid a smacker of a kiss on Quinn. Quinn squeaked in surprise and triumph! She embraced Rachel and squeezed her tight. Rachel crushed her lips against Quinn's again and again, just to prove that it was an act. But it wasn't working. Because Quinn started smiling into the kiss and enjoying it, and that action alone made Rachel hot. Rachel forgot what point she was trying to make and her new goal was to get Quinn to moan in pleasure. Rachel mewled against Quinn' lips and Quinn couldn't feel her toes. It gave Quinn thrills of pleasure that Rachel suddenly forgot that she was putting on an act. Quinn was smart. And Quinn was getting some sweet lady kisses from Rachel Berry. Quinn didn't want it to stop.

"Hey, Fabray! Anya and I are heading out."

Oh yea...Santana.


	10. Somebody to Love

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 10: Somebody to Love<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>If Santana heard Quinn and Rachel's confession, she didn't let on. But the expression on Anya's face was classic - mouth opened in awe and eyes on the brim of happy tears. Bambi eat your heart out (and Anya actually knew another model named Bambi).<p>

Quinn was still focused on Rachel's lips. She was trying to devise a tasteful plan using sign language to tell Santana to leave so Quinn could continue the enjoyment called: kissing the heck out of Rachel Berry. Rachel, on the other hand, was doing her best to bid adieu to Anya.

"Oh, goodbye Santana! Anya, it really was a pleasure to meet you, we will definitely have to get together again!" Rachel left Quinn's embrace to hug Anya goodbye and immediately Quinn felt empty.

Anya sensed Quinn's discomfort and gently guided Rachel back into Quinn's arms. The color in Quinn's cheeks warmed again and Anya felt pleased that all was well once more.

Santana shook her head at the corny fest happening before her eyes. If she was directing the show, she and Anya would already be in a cab on its way to her luxurious flat to...well you know. But Anya insisted on saying goodbye to Quinn and Rachel, and Santana could never really say no to a beautiful woman. So even when she and Anya walked in and overheard Quinn and Rachel admit their whole act was...an act, Anya was able to keep Santana at bay from breaking up the kiss fest by whispering in Santana's ear some very naughty promises. Anya realized long before any of them that Rachel and Quinn were playing Santana, but she had also realized that those two actually had feelings for each other and had to hash it out. Anya after all caught Santana, so she was clairvoyant enough to get past Santana's bravado to see that she was really just a woman who wanted somebody to love.

"Absolutely, you'll have to let us know when you'll be acting next. Santana and I would love to see you on stage." Anya smiled and prodded Santana to agree.

"Yea."

Quinn smiled to herself. She knew that Santana was following Anya's lead and chuckled at the thought of Santana being whipped. Quinn would never be like that.

"Oh! That's wonderful! And you'll have to tell us when you'll be modeling next - get us those tickets." Rachel lightly bumped Anya's arm. Quinn's meerkat head jerk would have pulled a muscle if Quinn didn't regularly practice her yoga in the mornings. But Quinn was maybe a little jealous that Rachel wanted to see Anya in her...modeling outfits. Santana picked up on this.

"Yea. Definitely! Berry, you'd love seeing Anya do her thing. She steals the show." Santana egged on.

Quinn was on the verge of bringing the pain upon Santana.

It was a good thing that Rachel took Quinn's hand and trailed her fingers up and down Quinn's arm. Anya laughed and eased into Santana's side, silently she motioned for them to leave the restaurant. The girls picked up their purses from the table and that's when Quinn realized that Santana had paid for their dinner. Quinn didn't know if it was a kind gesture or a way at showing that Santana had money to drop. Rachel and Anya were already outside the restaurant chatting and Santana turned back to find Quinn looking at the check. As much as Santana wanted to rub in Quinn's face that she was successful, she didn't feel right about ruining Quinn's night. Something about Anya was turning Santana soft.

"You're paying next time Fabray. But since it's your _anniversary_, this one is on me." Santana brushed Quinn. Quinn looked up to scrutinize Santana. She softened when she realized that Santana knew the jig was up. Santana just smiled and hugged Quinn.

"I'm really glad I got in your taxi the other night. It was nice seeing you and Rachel. You look good together."

Quinn beamed. It didn't pass her that Santana said Rachel's name instead of using her surname. But Quinn was also happy to see her old friend again too. Forget about the score, Quinn had her friend back.

"Alright, enough with the sap. Let's go before the Hobbit steals my Lady." Santana smirked. Quinn shook her head at Santana's inappropriate yet familiar antic. But then Quinn realized she wanted to get to Rachel quick. Then it was Santana's turn to shake her head at how whipped Quinn was.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading and following! sorry for the long a*& time to update :)


	11. Get It Right

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 11: Get It Right<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, and a taxi driver at night. One night she picks up an old friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn patted the taxi's top after she closed the door for Santana and Anya. Rachel was flagging down another taxi as the other couple drove off. When another taxi pulled over to pick up Rachel, Rachel motioned for Quinn to share the taxi with her.<p>

Quinn's excitement to sit next to Rachel again almost landed herself on top of Rachel rather than next to her. Rachel laughed.

"God, Quinn, you act like you've never been in a taxi before." Rachel teased Quinn. Quinn grinned as she sat down on the seat like a normal person. Rachel laughed, then had the presence of mind to tell the taxi driver where to go. It was nice to know that they didn't know the driver. Rachel sat back and looked at Quinn who in turn was looking at Rachel with expectation written all over her face.

"What Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lip. She actually didn't know. She just wanted to look at Rachel.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, I had a really nice time. Anya is just adorable. Santana is lucky to have her. Did you have a good time?"

Quinn nodded her head vigorously yes. Rachel laughed. Quinn grinned again. She liked when Rachel laughed, even if it was at her expense.

"Quinn, do you want to do it again?"

Quinn's eyebrows went up. Like a dozen sexy things entered her head, but then she was confused because they hadn't done any of those sexy things...yet. Rachel saw Quinn's reaction and realized that she was a bit vague.

"Quinn, will you go out on a date with me?"

Quinn's eyebrows went down. Then like a dozen warm, fuzzy, cozy things popped into her head. Stuff like candle light dinners and playing footsie with Rachel.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Rachel smiled and put her hand on Quinn's lap. Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

"Quinn you have got to stop with the eyebrows. I'm beginning to think that's the only way you know how to communicate." Rachel laughed.

Quinn settled back into her seat and also settled her gaze on Rachel. She moved her hand over Rachel's and leaned into Rachel's neck.

"I guess I just like body language better."

This time Rachel's eyebrows went up. Quinn took that as a good sign and continued. She left Rachel's hand on her thigh and lightly traced her fingers up Rachel's arm, up her neck and then guided Rachel's lips to hers.

Quinn lightly kissed Rachel's bottom lip and then hovered just before kissing her again. Rachel gripped Quinn's thigh harder and didn't know where to put her other hand. She knew that she wanted to touch Quinn, but she was so disarmed that all she could do was grip the taxi's seat tighter.

Quinn pulled back and licked her lips. Rachel groaned at the sight.

"Yes, your body... language is much better."

Quinn laughed.

"Yes. I knew you were in to me. Those kisses were real back there."

"Oh geesh, Quinn. Are you still on that? I'll have you know that Anya really did think we were a real couple."

"I'm pretty sure they knew what was going on."

"What? Did Santana say something? This is terrible! What does this say about my acting!"

"Rachel, you weren't acting. You were just being...well your wonderful self. And it's more likely that my _acting_ is what tipped them off."

Rachel was still upset, but she couldn't help but feel much better since Quinn just called her wonderful. Quinn took the chance to cuddle closer to Rachel. Rachel nudged herself into Quinn.

"Nevertheless, I will have to work on my acting. And I expect you to help me."

"I would be glad to help. I wouldn't mind role playing."

Rachel's ears burned at Quinn's unexpected innuendo. Quinn was embarrassed at herself and looked away to say to herself "what...the heck?"

"Well, ok." Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned back to Rachel and saw that Rachel was just as embarrassed. It made Quinn feel a little bit better and made it easier to just start laughing. Rachel laughed too and a relieved Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. They had just settled into a comfortable position when the taxi reached Rachel's curb. They both got out and Quinn ducked her head back into the taxi to ask the driver to wait. Rachel turned to Quinn and slipped her hands around Quinn's waist.

"Did you want to come up?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head no.

"I don't like this body language thing anymore."

Quinn laughed.

"Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow. And I can't wait for our date. I had a really great time tonight. Thank you." Quinn tugged Rachel closer and kissed Rachel's neck. Rachel sighed in content.

"Yea."

Quinn smiled into Rachel's neck because Rachel just saying "Yea" was really cute.

"I'm sorry that they saw through our little act." Rachel whispered. Quinn pulled back.

"I'm not. You certainly charmed more than one girl tonight Rachel Berry." Quinn decided she wanted to kiss Rachel again, so she did. Rachel closed her eyes and just enjoyed Quinn Fabray kissing her.

Rachel didn't want to leave, but she knew the taxi's meter was running. She let go of Quinn and nodded to the taxi. Quinn understood that that was a goodnight. They both smiled at each other. Quinn let Rachel go, and leaned against the taxi. Rachel walked up her stoop and felt pretty good knowing that Quinn was watching her to make sure she got in safely.

Quinn got back in the taxi, and the driver turned to her and waited for an address. Quinn just turned her head back to Rachel's apartment door. She was rethinking about not going up there. But it was important to her that they do this right.

And she had a pretty good feeling that they were going to get it right this time.


	12. Old Friends

Fic: Quinn's Old Friend  
>Chapter 12: Old Friends<br>Author: deeha  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own Taxi. And, I don't know any Victoria Secret models.

Summary: Several years after high school, Quinn lives in New York, is an art gallery receptionist, a taxi driver at night, and friends with Rachel Berry. One night she picks up an old friend from high school and to keep up appearances Quinn says she is dating someone...

* * *

><p>The next night Quinn was driving her taxi around, and just enjoying her thoughts. She replayed the night over and over in her mind and was just pleased that everything turned out nicely. Rachel was planning their next date and Santana had already texted Quinn and Rachel about meeting up for one of Anya's shows.<p>

She was really happy.

Driving along, she finally saw someone hail her down. She pulled to the curb and a woman got in and rushed out directions.

Quinn pulled out and focused on the road. But then the lady started singing.

"Oh A, B, C, it's easy as 1, 2, 3." The lady sang.

Quinn's ears perked up.

"Oh, simple as Do, Re, Mi, A, B, C."

Then Quinn recognized the voice and joined in.

"1, 2, 3, Baby, You and Me, Girl...TINA!"

"QUINN!"

"Wow! Tina! It's great to see you!"

"Quinn! I can't believe it! How are you?"

"I'm...really happy!"

Tina smiled and Quinn smiled back.

Quinn smiled to herself and whispered to herself contently, "I'm really happy."

Tina asked her if she said anything. Quinn looked into the rear view mirror to see Tina and smiled.

"Yea, I'm dating Rachel Berry."

Tina just smiled big and kind of just nodded in a sage like manner. Quinn appreciated it.

"Well, then. I'm just passing through, but I think we all should at least have dinner or something."

Quinn smiled and agreed.

She had no problem at all about having dinner with an old friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's been an absolute pleasure writing for you. Thank you for your reviews and alerts! Happy New Year! I'm off to Vegas, otherwise...see you in 2012!


End file.
